Talk:Char Aznable
Char's Scar can anyone actually verifywhat source confirms Char received his head scar from a swordfight with Garma. Because all sources point to the scar coming from his duel w/ Amuro, and we did see Char w/ just sunglasses in Mobile Suit Gundam and the scar wasn't there. So if anyone could verify this information for me that would be great. And it is odd that Char doesn't have a talk sectionGaeaman788 08:14, October 31, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿According to Tomino-san's book on page 114, while talking to Lalah, Char mentions (To himself.) that HE gave himself the scar, as part of his oath of revenge, and to also give him an excuse to wear his mask, so that people wouldn't recognize him as Daikun's son. With this in mind, I'm changing the article. BentOrgy 19:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :What's the title of the book? --Bronx01 (talk| ) 19:05, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Its: Mobile Suit Gundam: Awakening, Escalation, Confrontation. BentOrgy 19:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Wait aren't they the novels? --Bronx01 (talk| ) 20:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Just look it up; there's a digital copy (Incomplete.) on google books I just found. Just skim ahead to page 114, its clear black and white. BentOrgy 20:44, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ah okay. I happen to have a copy of the novel somewhere in my files. Thanks --Bronx01 (talk| ) 21:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Car Driving "6. is never shown driving a car throughout his appearances." Yeah? HERE proofpic. -- Rimus 16:04, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Char's personality. It might be a little thing, but in his personality section; we're making it sound like he's a pedophile. Its very clear that the only girl he was "Romantically" involved with, was Lalah, who was only three years younger than him. Yet the entry says "Usually romantic." and goes on to mention Haman and Quess. I just think it gives a false impression of his character, not to mention Tomino-san (Like the article even says.) has denied that Char could in anyway have.... Questionable taste. In other words, could we perhaps change it so that it doesn't sound so suggestive? Char was popular, but because of who he was, nothing because he was infatuated with young girls. BentOrgy 23:59, October 29, 2011 (UTC) It may need a little rewording, but it should be at least somewhat addressed. Char may not be a a pedophille, however he has pedophilliac tendencies to a point at least. He was romantically involved with Lalah and it is heavily implied (and possibly stated in Char's Deleted Affairs) that he was romantically involved with Haman Karn. It is less likely that he had this kind of interest in Quess, however the level of intrerest he had is unclear. I highly doubt however that anyone would think his popularity is due to his pedophillia, the fact is he has the most screen time of any character in the UC other than Bright hence he is sure to be popular, even if he is a wishy-washy, confused, backstabbing SOB who decided that the earth should be wiped out because he was bored. It may bear mention though that he was far from the only "pedophille" in a Gundam series, there were at least a few shotacons like Ennil El in After War Gundam X and virtually every female character in Victory Gundam. Cerano Agamemnon 00:44, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't see how he was a back-stabber, considering his goal was always to carry on his father's work after eliminating the zabi family, and even if it was a touch extreme, he gave the Feddies fair warning first. It was their fool stubborness that forced his hand. Just like it was when the Federation refused Zeon's independence; they did it to themselves. But anyway, it is never once said that he and Haman had any sort of intimate/romantic relationship, its just Haman drooling over him. Yes, he loved Lalah, she was seventeen, and he was twenty, three years is hardly what I'd call questionable. And you yourself say that the Quess angle is questionable. So no, I wouldn't say he has such tendencies at all. This is why I wanted to (And hence took the liberty of.) rewording the article. BentOrgy 04:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind most of Char's actions, however I really am disgusted by how he killed Garma, who along with Dozle was one of the few Zabis that had any integrity and sense of honor. I like Char as a character, but I think the true flaw in his personality is that he is selfish and obsessive. He killed the Zabis in an act of revenge, eventually left Zeon to co-found the AUEG, but his hatred for the Zabis' Legacy caused him to lash out against Haman and alienate Axis, and his twisted feelings of disgust for the governments of the earth in general lead him to fight against his former AUEG allies and try to wipe out the Earth and only regard Quess as a tool and a clingy annoyance. I don't disagree with your edit. I do think the nature of his interest in younger women is certainly unclear, though I still think that Haman's feelings were mutual, though obviously by ZZ this had changed. Gundam also has a history of jealous adult women thinking ''that the objects of their affection had a romanitc interest in younger women, such as Nani thinking that Char had a thing for Quess in Char's Counterattack or Sala thinking that Jamil and Tiffa had some sort of romantic relationship in After War Gundam X. I still think that we should have the trivia note about people leveling the accusation against Char and Tomino summarily denying them, don't remember where that was though... Cerano Agamemnon 21:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I will admit that Garma's death irked me. Poor kid had a fiance and everything, and like you said; Dozle always remained an honorable character; when we see him break down when he learns of Garma's death, or when he tells his men to evacuate with Mineva and his wife, it really tugs at you. On a side note, its like when Sayla and Amuro are escorted by those two Zeon pilots in the desert, (I think Amuro was there, pretty sure but I might need to rewatch.... Again.) it really shows how, for the most part, Zeon and its soldiers weren't the monsters the Feddies tried to make them. I didn't mean to disagree there; regarding Gundam's apparent love for jealousy, I jumped for joy when Reccoa was blasted out of the air, (There's a traitor, and one that didn't make sense; blah blah Char doesn't wanna sleep with me blah blah men versus women. I gonna go join the bad guys!) its easy to see its kind of a constant throug the show. And I suppose adding that to the trivia section wouldn't be a bad thing. I just didn't want it stuck in the middle of his personality section. BentOrgy 22:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Agreed, on just about every point. There were enough people that suspected Char of being a pedophille that Tomino had to make a statement deny it, since such allegations are supposition it doesn't belong in the body of the article, however since there were so many that the man that created the character responded to them means that it should be mentioned ''somewhere. I'll go hunt that bit down, see if I can cite it as trivia. Cerano Agamemnon 23:14, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Quattro name Continued from here, we seem to have the effects of a silly perverted joke going on... may as well go full derp. Suggesting change to "Quattro Vageena", per official book. I did hear that the changed spellings come from the dub; is this true? Regardless of how dumb the joke is, there's not a lot to respect about such silly changes. At the very least, both sets of names need to be noted. Supposedly, some version of Zeta also uses "Camille Vidan"; is this also true? I only see it on IMDb, so I'm going to assume yes. Despatche (talk) 09:06, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Name translation is a odd thing and I suspect some of these things are intentional though with the variations of how something could be localized, hard to know.ReiKusanagi (talk) 10:23, August 26, 2014 (UTC) regarding Char's personalty/character Hi, an edit I made to Char's article was reverted without explaination. I would like to bring up the different points involved for discussion, so that the article can be improved with the perspectives taken into account. http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Char_Aznable?curid=2460&diff=319547&oldid=319430 Most of the contention involved the characterization of Char during the Zeta Gundam storyline. For pretty much the first 3/4th of the TV series, "Quattro Bajeena" had been avoiding the legacy of Char Aznable and Zion Daikun, posing as merely a common veteran pilot rising against Titans' atrocities. Both Kamille and Kai had openly made comments that demonstrated how "Quattro" was not living up to "Char", and how they are disappointed in Quattro. Yet the reverted article praises his character/personality saying "Throughout the series, Char demonstrates his passion for following his father’s legacy". If Char's speech at Dakar was sincere, then he changed (grew as a character) 3/4th the way into the series, as opposed to being that way throughout the series. The reverted article also considers Char fighting the Axis Zeon as notable ("even going against the people of Zeon"), whereas in reality Char held no loyality to Zeon during the One Year War anyways. The only reason his career in the Zeon military matterred to him was to find opportunities to kill the Zabi family. The death of Kycilia was the last straw that hastened Zeon's surrender (chain of command completley gone), and Char was the one who killed Kycilia. The note about "As an individual Char also improves from who he used to be; rather than share a rivalry with new protagonist Kamille Bidan, Char acts as his mentor" also does not constitute a change in personality. The way he mentors Kamille was fairly consistent to how he treated his own people during the One Year War. The fact that he had a rivalry with the enemy protagonist during MSG but did not have a rivalry with someone on his size in Zeta is not a change in personality/character. What DID constitute a notable change in Char's character was his attitude towards innocent members of the Zabi family. Both Garma and Mineva were "innocent" in that they had no direct involvement in the things Char would've wanted revenge for. Yet Char orchistrated Garma's death saying "too bad you are born into the Zabi family" (or something similar when translated to English); whereas with Mineve, Char showed genuine concern for her (risking an important negeociation). The reverted article elimited this change in Char's character which I added. One thing to keep in mind is that Char is extremely charastimac, capable of giving powerful speeches when in fact he's just putting on a charad he himself hates (he privately admitted it in CCA). Analysis of his personalty/character should not be confused with the beautiful-sounding speeches he gives publicly. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 11:46, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Birth Date Casval's birthdate is 0059 U.C. in the profile, but in the MSG Origin Vol.24 he was born in 0057. And Edouard's epitaph in the OVA ep. 3 (~39 min) says the same - 0057-0074. Can anyone explain, which source proves the first date?.. KiSHkaVIP (talk) 05:23, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Proposed split: Char clones I'm thinking that the section on Char clones should be spun off into its own article. It's a pretty lengthy section (and it dominates the table of contents…), and presumably will only get longer as future Gundam shows come out. With that in mind, it would make sense to give it a full article. — Charchetype (talk) 03:05, April 14, 2018 (UTC)